This type of conveyor system has been proposed which, as in Japaneses Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 61-125959, comprises two power supply rails and one signal rail which are laid in a conveyor rail for supporting and guiding an automotive cart, two current collectors adapted for slide contact with said power supply rails, and a single brush adapted for slide contact with said signal rail. Electric power is fed through the current collectors to the automotive cart, and transfer of various control signals is made through the brush between the signal rail and the automotive cart.
However, the conventional system described above is disadvantageous in that installing a signal rail over the entire length of the conveyor path is expensive. Further since the brush involves slide contact, it becomes necessary to replace it when worn out, and the brush entails formation of dust particles. Further, since the conveyor rail of the automotive cart consists of a number of rail members connected together into a continuous form, the "sectioning" of the conveyor rail required for the function of the signal rail is complicated.